raymanfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Alter-Rayman: Na ratunek wymiarom(biografia)
UWAGA! JEŻELI NIE WIESZ, SKĄD TYTUŁ PIERWSZEJ CZĘŚCI OPOWIADANIA, POLECAMY PZECZYTAĆ TO! Część 1-Co się działo dalej... Jestem Alter Rayman, klon Raymana, który... Prawdę mówiąc... Jest moim bratem, ale tylko ze względu na geny. Obydwoje nie mamy rodziców i ja różnię się od niego 1 rzeczą: on pochodzi z Rozdróż, ja się wyłoniłem z gorących czeluści Piekielnego wymiaru. On jest ten dobry, ja-ten zły. Ale nie o to chodzi. Przez głupotę Magnetic Raymana Imperator Fireless zdobył Sekindy i zaczął łączyć ze sobą wymiary. Mam zaledwie kilka dni na uratowanie wymiarów. Dlaczego ja? Mam swój powód. Moje moce nie biorą się znikąd. Są jakby na baterie. Im dłużej przebywałem w Piekle, tym więcej mogłem ich używać gdzie indziej. Natomiast tam, moje moce nie miały limitów. Były od razu ładowane. Co prawda, 1 minuta pobytu tam pozwalała mi na używanie naprawdę dużej ilości energii, ale teraz, wraz z Piekłem, moja siła upada. Poszedłem do Nexusa. Spotkałem tam Zeromana, Raymana i Kenji'ego. -Hej, wy! Mam do was sprawę. -Czego od nas chcesz, Alter?-Odpowiedział Rayman- W sumie to nie tylko wina Magnetica że Fireless ma teraz Sekindy. -Chcę wam pomóc w uratowaniu waszego domu... Ale najpierw, potrzebny nam z powrotem Magnetic Rayman. Żeby stworzyć kulę wskrzeszenia, musimy połączyć 3 żywioły:Ogień, światło, i wodę. Ogień i światło mam, ale brak mi wody. -Ja mogę zamrozić kawałek ziemi, a ty go podtop. Zrobiłem tak, jak Zeroman mnie prosił. Stworzyłem kulę wskrzeszenia i wrzuciłem ją w martwe ciało Magnetic Raymana. Kiedy się ocknął, zadał pytanie: -Czy ja nie żyłem? -Tak, nie żyłeś... Ale nie wskrzesiliśmy cię po to, abym mógł po raz drugi cię zabić. Fireless wziął Sekindy dla siebie, i wymiary zaczęły się łączyć. Będziesz nam potrzebny. Jedyna droga, żeby móc uratować wymiary, to zabić Firelessa. -Tak? A jaki niby będę miał z tego pożytek?-Zapytał się gardzącym tonem Magnetic Rayman. -Wszyscy w pięciu mamy w tym interes. Ja stracę siłę, oni w trójkę dom, a ty swoją twierdzę i wszystkie wynalazki. -Dobra, wchodzę w to, ale tylko dla własnego dobra. Udało mi się go namówić do pomocy. Fireless jest potężny, ale na pewno uda nam się go pokonać. Część 2-Plany Postanowiliśmy udać się do już rozpadających się Rozdróż. Tam przedyskutowaliśmy wszystko, jak będzie wyglądać nasz atak. -Posłuchajcie mnie... Ja jestem zależny od Piekła, bronią Magnetica są jego wynalazki, a wy nie będziecie mieli czego ratować. Nasz atak na Firelessa będzie musiał być precyzyjny i przeprowadzony z odpowiednią siłą. Ale najpierw, wyjaśnijmy sobie coś: Wiem, że Zeroman, Kenji i Rayman za mną i Magneticiem nie przepadają, ale jeżeli mamy go pokonać, musimy połączyć siły. Ja jestem wrogiem Firelessa, i wy również. Wróg mojego wroga mym przyjacielem. Rayman, a tobie muszę coś powiedzieć na osobności. -No dobra.-Odpowiedział mi mój...Brat. Odeszliśmy trochę od reszty. -Posłuchaj mnie uważnie... Dzięki temu, że żyję ja ty też żyjesz. Nasze dusze były połączone, ale ciało było twoje. Powstając uratowałem ci życie. -Niby jak? -Gdybym ja się od ciebie nie odizolował, spłonąłbyś w lawie. A tak, oboje jesteśmy żywi i niezależni od siebie. Pamiętaj, Ray: Ty byłeś dobry kiedy ja powstałem. Dlatego też we mnie, nie ważne, czy tego chcę, czy nie, zawsze będzie we mnie trochę dobra. -Zapamiętam! Przegadałem z innymi plan ataku. Był jasny. Musimy się dostać do Zaświata i zacząć niszczyć armię. Nie będzie to łatwe, ale połączenie magnetyzmu, ognia, lodu, światła i magii to potęga. Cześć 3-Turniej Udaliśmy się do Zaświata. Konkretnie- do zamku imperatora Firelessa. Weszliśmy na arenę. -Wasza obecność tutaj jest niechciana! Nieprzewidziana!-Od razu wrzasnął na nas imperator, który siedział na tronie nieopodal. Wokół siebie miał wszystkie Sekindy.- Przybyliście akurat na turniej... O, i Kenji! Najpierw cię stworzyłem, potem miałeś mi służyć, ale odmówiłeś wykonania rozkazu i wygnałem cię do Piekła... Raymana i Zeromana pamiętam, tak samo jak Magnetica... Ale kim jesteś ty, klonie? -Jestem Alter Rayman! Wyłoniłem się z czeluści Piekielnego wymiaru, zabezpieczając mojego brata przed śmiercią! Przybyliśmy tu dzisiaj, aby zabić cię i przywrócić wszystkie wymiary! -Taki kurdupel jak ty ma pokonać potężnego Firelessa?! Musicie najpierw wygrać turniej, po czym jeden z was będzie mógł walczyć ze mną!-Odparł imperator-Pierwszy zawalczy Rayman, aby pokazać, że jest godzien tytułu obrońcy rozdróż! -Trzymaj, może ci się przydać...-Oddałem Raymanowi moc -Raymanie, będziesz walczyć z Deszczem, jednym z moich najlepszych zabójców! Walka toczyła się na wyrównanym poziomie, ale kiedy Rayman na dobre przewrócił Ninja, usłyszeliśmy krzyk imperatora. -Koniec! Wykończ go, Raymanie! Rayman wsadził w przeciwnika kulę światła, po czym ją w nim rozsadził. -Teraz Zeroman i Magnetic Rayman zawalczą z Soulstealerem, moim najlepszym magiem! Po raz kolejny walka szła pomyślnie. Imperator znów rozkazał go wykończyć. Magnetic i Zeroman połączyli swoje moce aby go zniszczyć. -Kenji, tobą zajmę się później. Alter Raymanie, będziesz walczył ze mną! Władca skoczył na arenę i był gotowy do walki. Ale powiedziałem: -Tym razem zrobimy to razem! Wszyscy stanęliśmy w pozycjach naszych stylów Walki. Imperator także. Ale ja zrobiłem coś, czego nikt się po mnie nie spodziewał... Ukazałem oblicze. Nikt do tej pory nie wiedział jak naprawdę wyglądam, ponieważ moja głowa zawsze była ukryta pod kapturem. Okazało się, że niczym się nie różnię od Raymana, poza kolorem włosów. Jego są blond, moje czarne. Część 4-Ostateczne zwycięstwo -Pięciu marnych wojowników na mnie? Nie przeżyjecie tego! -Czy ty grozisz MNIE imperatorze, że nie przeżyję?! Zostańcie na miejscach! Walczcie dopiero, kiedy was o to poproszę!-Wrzasnąłem na moich kompanów -Marny klon... WALCZ! -Jeżeli mam cię pokonać, niech tak będzie... CHODŹ TUTAJ! Imperator oberwał włócznią. Nie spodziewał się tego. Ale ja, zamiast przyciągnąć go od razu, po prostu się nim bawiłem. To nim szarpnąłem w jedną stronę, to w drugą. Oczywiście, robiłem to dość mocno, ale nie na tyle, żeby wyrwać z jego ciała ostrze. Zadawało mu ogromny ból. Dopiero potem przyciągnąłem go do siebie i powaliłem go potężnym kopnięciem. Zahaczyłem o jego usta i zaczęła się z nich drobnymi kropelkami krew. Kiedy nabrał ją na palec i ujrzał. Zaczął na mnie wrzeszczeć. -Ty głupcze! Nie wiesz, na co się skazałeś! Na razie tylko się z tobą bawiłem! -Nie umiesz przyznać, że zostałem od ciebie lepiej wyszkolony?! -Nie bardzo. Łap! Rzucił we mnie gigantycznym młotem. Przechwyciłem go i odrzuciłem z powrotem. Oberwał bardzo mocno. Ale w pewnym momencie usłyszałem krzyk Magnetic Raymana: -Nie przepuszczę tej okazji! Złapał swoją mocą młot, i kiedy tylko imperator wstał, oberwał kilka razy z ogromną mocą. Zeroman i Rayman powiedzieli mi razem: -Teraz! Wykończ go! -Twoja dusza będzie cierpieć już na zawsze imperatorze! Niech ginie w płomieniach! Spaliłem imperatorowi duszę. Zginął. Ale o dziwo pojawił się Yamatsu. -Gratulacje! -Yamatsu, długo cię nie widzieliśmy. Czemu nam nic nie mówiłeś?!-Zdziwiony zapytał się Rayman. -Bo wiedziałem że sobie poradzicie. W piątkę jesteście niepokonani. Każdemu z was mam coś do powiedzenia. Rayman: Walczyłeś dzielnie. Mimo, że sytuacja była beznadziejna, dałeś sobie radę. Zeroman, powierzyłem tobie misję znalezienia Sekindów. Poradziłeś sobie. Zostały ukradzione, ale udało ci się je odzyskać i pomóc uratować wymiary. Dobra robota! Magnetic, mimo, że w twojej duszy nie spoczywa dobro, pokazałeś, że potrafisz walczyć o to, co należy do ciebie. Zyskałeś mój szacunek. Kenji, mimo, że byłeś sługą Firelessa, przeciwstawiłeś mu się i pomogłeś go pokonać. Jesteś znakomitym wojownikiem. I Alter Rayman... Zabiłeś Firelessa i uratowałeś wymiary. Mimo że o mało nie zabiłeś wcześniej Zeromana i Raymana, i generalnie jesteś zły do szpiku kości, udowodniłeś, że w twojej duszy spoczywa jeszcze dobro. Nie tylko wyzwoliłeś Inne wymiary, ale mieszkańców Zaświata również. Już nie będą podlegać tyranowi. Gratuluję ci. -Magnetic, wznawiamy działalność sojuszu? -Tak. Udowodniłeś mi, że mogę ci ufać. Wróciliśmy wszyscy do swoich domów. Wszystko skończyło się dobrze, a ja i Magnetic jesteśmy gotowi na nowe zadania. To było naprawdę świetne! JEŻELI CHCESZ POZNAĆ DALSZE LOSY ALTER-RAYMANA, ZAJRZYJ TU!!! Kategoria:Biografie